nixxonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Regeneration and the Witchfinder General
The first episode of the American fan series Doctor Who: Velocity was written by Krystal Moore, directed by Chris Phillips, and released on the official Velocity on 31 October 2017. It stars Moore as the Doctor, Chance Fuerstinger as the Master, and Jen Potcher as Agnes Waterhouse. Plot Synopsis The Doctor regenerates and travels back to the 1500s in a freshly renovated TARDIS, to save England’s first convicted Witch, Agnes Waterhouse, from a fiery death. Can she overcome the oppression of The Witchfinder General and save the women of Chelmsford? Plot summary The Gallifreyan time-traveling machine the TARDIS lands shortly after its pilot, the Doctor, completes her regeneration into a female form (Krystal Moore). She welcomes a mysterious man named Karl (Chance Fuerstinger), an alleged messenger of the Master who’s supposedly found Gallifrey. The Doctor tries using the TARDIS to get there but a glitch in its time circuits prevents it and the ship instead arrives in 1566 Hatfield Peverel, Essex. The Doctor detects a life form in the vicinity and, suspicious of Karl’s true intentions, handcuffs him to a chair. Her advanced technology gets her arrested for witchcraft and she is sentenced to death by burning with another witch, Agnes Waterhouse (Jen Potcher). She escapes the execution by retreating in the TARDIS but decides to save Agnes as well. Hoping to reach safety, she tries piloting the ship to Gallifrey again, but instead arrives in 2153 Braintree, Essex. However, her actions have created an alternate timeline in which humans have been actively waiting for their escaped witches to return, and they arrested upon arrival and forced to face execution once more. Agnes decides she must be executed if they wish to restore the timeline, and the Doctor sadly agrees to return her to 1566. A distraught Doctor laments her being unable to save Agnes when she is unexpectedly handcuffed to a chair by Karl, who reveals his true identity and intentions to take the Doctor to the Time Lords in hopes of obtaining a new regeneration cycle. The Doctor watches helplessly as she is taken to Gallifrey by her longtime nemesis: the Master. References The Doctor mentions having met the Devil. ("The Impossible Planet"/"The Satan Pit"). Gallifrey is still missing.1 (Series 8-9). Cast & Crew * Krystal Moore as the Doctor * Chance Fuerstinger as the Master * Jen Potcher as Agnes Waterhouse * Scott Grady as the Witchfinder General * Paycen McGahey as Geffrey, a Chelmsford Peasant * Dylan Wood as a Moral Authority Officer * Chris Phillips as Justice Southcoat * Molly Duncan, Cyndi Frederick, Juli Moore, Tom Sandford, William H. Parker Jr., Kirt Moore, Stephanie Spotswood and Maggie Schernthanner2 as Chelmsford Peasants * Nemra the cat as Satan * Head of Production - Tom Sandford * Theme Arrangement - HardWire Productions * Costume - Mark & Tina Freckleton (The Reveal, Boise Idaho) * Special Thanks - Platform Boise, Re-POP Gifts Boise Idaho, SOVRN, Dark Side Comics Chelmsford * Executive Producers - Micheál O'Murchu3 & Holly Ringsell * Writer - Krystal Moore * Director & Editor - Chris Phillips * Sound Departament - Tom Sandford * Visual Effects - Chris Phillips * Animal Handler - Zack Tucker4 Production '' title card as seen in "Regeneration and the Witchfinder General".]] Krystal Moore had the idea of making a Doctor Who fan series since the mid-2010s, however, it wasn't until the announcement of Peter Capaldi's departure from the lead role that she decided to make her film. Moore had many ideas on how to approach a fan film but ultimately decided to consult her sisters to settle on a script. For actors, Moore reached out to her classmates in Platform Boise, an acting class founded by April Matson. The TARDIS prop is from Re-POP Gifts, a gift shop in Boise, Idaho. The interior (specifically the control console) was built by Moore with foam board, tape, and "some mad geometry skills". The theme tune was commissioned from HardWire Productions. Quotes Karl: I need to speak to the Doctor. The Doctor: I’m the Doctor. Karl: I’ve never met the man but… from what I gather he’s… commanding, he’s intelligent and he’s… always followed around by girls who think they’re funny. Go and get him? The Doctor: Get stuffed. [[The Doctor (Velocity)|'The Doctor']]: Not five minutes into a new body and I’ve got to deal with the Master? The Doctor: Have you ever tried strawberries? Truly an oral delight. The Doctor: Tell me, which one would the Doctor wear? Karl: The tie? No! The hat! [[The Doctor (Velocity)|'The Doctor']]: This is a special occasion. [ dons both ] The Doctor: [ to the TARDIS ] Alright, sexy. It’s time to go home. [ the Doctor has been spotted by Geffrey using the her sonic screwdriver and is now in trial for witchcraft ] Geffrey: …was in the forest when me eyes beheld this witch emerged from the Devil’s box! We cannot suffer her to be in our midst! The Doctor: I’m not a witch. I’m the Doctor. And I met the devil once. He didn’t have a box. Coincidentally, he got sucked into a black hole. Geffrey: She confesses to knowing Satan! The servant always beguiles the woman. Look how she’s adorned herself as a man! The Doctor: The human mind is so painfully small. I’m not a man. Nor am I a woman. Geffrey: We must burn her at dawn with Agnes Waterhouse and rid ourselves of these demons! The Doctor: Burn me! Burn the box! Burn the whole village! You can’t burn the future no matter how hard you try. Justice Southcoat: Order! [ smashes mallet ] Order! The Doctor: Just like every tyrant this world and untold others have ever known. Your time and power is but a cruel and ignorant smudge on the pages of history. The Doctor: I’m the Doctor. Waterhouse: [ shakes hand ] A witch doctor? [[The Doctor (Velocity)|'The Doctor']]: Just the Doctor. Waterhouse: Here, Satan! Here, kitty! [ cat meows in response ] Karl: [ sees Agnes' cat ] Where did that come from? Waterhouse: That’s Satan. He’s my familiar spirit. Karl: You really know how to pick them, don’t you? The Doctor: Next stop: Gallifrey. Waterhouse: Doctor, ev--, every building is a palace! Look! Flying chariots! Tell me how such wonderful magic is possible! The Doctor: If you think all this is incredible, wait ‘till I tell you about human rights! Feminism! Labor unions! You’re gonna love The Weekend! Waterhouse: [ having being imprisoned by the police ] Will men always hunt us, Doctor? The Doctor: There are many hunters in the universe. Man is the least of your worries. Witchfinder General: Doctor? Or should I say witch doctor? Waterhouse: [ cheerfully ] That’s what I call her. The Doctor: I prefer “Who”. [ cornered by the police ] Karl: Why do you bother with this weak species? The Doctor: It is the weak who need hope. Karl: Hope isn’t gonna get us out of this alternate reality you’ve created! The Doctor: Me? How do we know this isn’t your fault? My TARDIS was working just fine before you showed up! Karl: Did you actually think that a bunch of primitives were gonna forget about a pair of lady pegants(?) flying off in a time machine? [ The Doctor: Ssh. ] You’ve changed human history! I bet it never crossed your mind that she might actually be guilty! [[Agnes Waterhouse|'Waterhouse']]: I am guilty. I’m a witch! The Doctor: You’re not guilty, you’re a woman at the wrong place and time. Waterhouse: I could say the same about you. Karl: See? This is just so like you, isn’t it? Waltzing into a primitive civilization and stealing a prisoner!? Waterhouse: I think it’s time you took me back. The Doctor: They’ll kill you. Waterhouse: If I am to die for being a witch then I shall do it with grace. Satan will keep me company. Karl: You really know how to make a mess out of time, don’t you? Waterhouse: You’ll think of something. You saved me. The Doctor: I saved you just to deliver you to the executioner. Waterhouse: No. You gave me hope. Hope that there’s so much more that my little village. Goodbye, Doctor. [ Carl handcuffs the Doctor to a chair ] Karl: “Next stop: Gallifrey”? The Doctor: Karl!? Karl: Doctor. You are so easy to play. What’s the matter? Don’t you recognize your oldest friend? The Doctor: Master! Always so petty! Karl, the Master: I’m the hero here. When I turn you in the Time Lords will grant me a new set of regenerations. I will come visit you in that cold dark prison they’ll keep you in until the end of time. The Doctor: This will not end well for you. The Master: It’s time to face the music, Doctor. Trivia * The episode includes music samples from the official show's soundtrack, most noticeably "The Impossible Girl" and "Trenzalore/The Long Song/I Am Information (Reprise)". Similarities to "The Woman Who Fell to Earth". * The first scene takes place in a field. (In Velocity, the TARDIS lands in a field). ** The second takes place in an area with trees and features a human coming across an alien. In WWFE, Ryan Sinclair comes across a Stenza pod containing Tzim-Sha. In Velocity, Geffrey comes across the Doctor. * A person going by "Karl" exists in both episodes. In WWFE, Karl is a human played by a Johnny Dixon. In Velocity, Karl is a ruse used by the Master, Chance Fuerstinger. Notes # "I suspect the writer included that without knowing how the latest show turned out. We'll try and avoid any references that mess with the continuity of the official show in the next episodes..." - Chris Phillips, Director. # Maggie Schernthanner's role in uncredited in the film proper. # Credited as "Mark Murphy". # Zack Tucker is Chance Fuerstinger's spouse. Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who: Velocity Category:Doctor Who fan films Category:Doctor Who episode Category:Doctor Who: Velocity episodes Category:Films starring Krystal Moore Category:Films starring Chance Fuerstinger Category:Films starring Jen Potcher Category:Films starring Chris Phillips Category:Velocity Doctor stories Category:Historical fiction films Category:Films directed by Chris Phillips Category:Films written by Krystal Moore Category:Post-regeneration Doctor Who stories Category:Science fiction films Category:Films focusing on witchcraft Category:Films focusing on feminism Category:Films depicting the future Category:Doctor Who Master flims Category:2017 films Category:Films set in 1566 __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Films starring Paycen McGahey